The Rising End The First Prophecy
by Wilting Rose 08
Summary: Some of the best Witches and Wizards from the past have been reborn, with the sole purpose of stopping the Dark that will engulf the world if they fail. Evil!Dumbledore, Evil!Fudge, lots of OC's
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They were invented by J.K. Rowling. I don't own the title. It's a song by Zao. It seemed appropriate for the story. I barely own the plot, although I've never read one _quite_ like this.

Author's Note:Please save all flying fruit and other projectiles that you're itching to throw at me for starting a new story. I know, I know, I should be updating my others, but still... Enjoy anyway! hehe.

The Rising End (The First Prophecy)

Prologue

_In times that will in future come,_

_There will arise a power Darker than any seen before._

_This Darkness will spawn pure Evil,_

_Which will rise to new heights,_

_never before seen._

_All must come together._

_Enemy and friend alike._

_Despite what separations may divide,_

_Only with the help of ancient magic, _

_People long since dead,_

_Will the world be able to overcome._

_Not all will side together, however,_

_And old foes must be overcome to reach unity._

_Take heed this warning._

_It could well be the last._

_With a supreme power governing their actions,_

_Most will forget about this until it comes time to reawaken._

Merlin and Morgana glanced at the bird, then each other.

"What do you think it means?" Morgana asked.

"Dark times are ahead. How long, I cannot say," Merlin said gravely. "I believe it's safe to assume, however, that we will be two of the reincarnate. Maybe one of us will be the 'supreme power'. It sounds like that awakens them when the time is right."

"I guess," Morgana said, uncertainly…

* * *

_In the very distant future,_

_There will arise a power Darker than any seen before._

_This Darkness will spawn pure Evil,_

_Which will rise to new heights,_

_never before seen_

_All must come together,_

_Enemy and friend alike._

_Despite what separations may divide,_

_Only with the help of ancient magic,_

_People long since dead,_

_Will the world be able to overcome._

_Not all will side together, however,_

_And old foes must be overcome to reach unity._

_Take heed this warning._

_It could well be the last._

Circe and Medea could do little more than stare at the man. Acting quickly, Medea wrote out the prophecy while her mother erased the man's memory, sending him back to Odysseus.

"What do you think it means?" Medea asked after the man had disappeared from sight.

"I'm not sure, young one, but I fear it may destroy the world," Circe answered, brow furrowed…

* * *

_In the future farther than the eye can see,_

_There will arise a power Darker than any seen before._

_This Darkness will spawn pure Evil,_

_Which will rise to new heights,_

_never before seen._

_All must come together, _

_Enemy and friend alike._

_Despite what separations may divide._

_Only with the help of ancient magic,_

_People long since dead,_

_Will the world be able to overcome._

_Not all will side together, however,_

_And old foes must be overcome to reach unity._

_Take heed this warning._

_It could well be the last._

Jajamanekh stared at the sky, coming out of his trance. 'What was that all about?' He wondered, trying to work his way through it as he reclined on the deck of a boat making it's way up the Nile. Suddenly, however, there was a shriek that brought him to his feet and over to assist a young lady who had dropped her jade comb in the water, all thoughts of the prophecy driven from his mind for the time being…

* * *

_In ten centuries time_

_There will arise a power Darker than any seen before._

_This Darkness will spawn pure Evil,_

_Which will rise to new heights,_

_never before seen._

_All must come together,_

_Enemy and friend alike._

_Despite what separations may divide._

_Only with the help of ancient magic,_

_People long since dead,_

_Will the world be able to overcome._

_Not all will side together, however,_

_And old foes must be overcome to reach unity._

_Take heed this warning._

_It could well be the last._

The people in the room stared at the hat in shock. Slowly, four pairs of eyes met over the newly created Sorting Hat, all still pondering what it's first words had meant. Rowena Ravenclaw was the first to recover.

"What can that mean?" she asked aloud. "Besides the obvious. Who are the people 'long since dead', that have 'ancient magic'? What is the Darkness that will arise? If whatever brings us all back wants the Light to win, why would it bring back Dark people, too?"

"I have no idea," Salazar Slytherin said, returning his eyes to the hat. "Merlin, maybe? We might even be part of it, as we'll definitely be dead by then. It must be extremely horrible. I guess for a balance. After all, it wouldn't do, for example, to have one side with a thousand people, and the other with only ten, when the one with only ten would have won if the other side hadn't been warned, and brought in reinforcements. I guess that's kind of how this situation works," he responded, answering Rowena's questions as best he could.

"What I want to know," Godric Gryffindor interrupted. "Is why we're taking what a hat, of all things, said seriously?"

"Why? Would you believe it more if it were a sock?" Helga Hufflepuff asked, trying not to grin.

"Well of course," Godric deadpanned. He quickly grinned, however, unable to keep up the façade. "But seriously, why are we listening to a hat?"

"Because we all put a part of ourselves into it," Rowena answered. "We all have a predilection for divination. One or more of us must have put part of that talent into the hat."

"Okay," Godric replied, thinking it over a bit. "That makes sense."

"Does it mean that magical creatures will come back?" Helga asked.

"It sounds like they possibly could," Rowena said, almost doubtfully. "Although some of them might still be around then. I guess that if one of the people who comes back has a special talent with a certain animal, it will come back with the person. That could be part of the ancient magic, especially if it's something that has long since been extinct…"

* * *

…Simultaneously, in the summer of 1996, eight people woke up after experiencing one of the weirdest dreams of their lives, only to find out it wasn't exactly a dream… 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...not even the title, which is a song by Zao...

The Rising End (The First Prophecy)

Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall awoke with a start. She kept her eyes closed as an onset of…what could only be described as memories played in front of her eyes. Only they weren't her memories. Yet, they seemed so…familiar. Suddenly, it hit her. Of course! She was one of the re-awoken! Which one was she, though?

She got up slowly, when, all of a sudden, one of the memories in particular stood out. It was a memory of part of the dream; the part where she and Medea had heard the prophecy. So she was Circe. She ran down the stairs to find her niece, Unspeakable Diana McGonagall. Diana had lived with her aunt ever since her parents had been killed, during Voldemort's first reign.

"So it happened to you, too?" Diana asked, eyeing her aunt appraisingly.

"Yes, Medea," Minerva answered, knowing immediately that they were the legendary mother-daughter team. "I wonder who else has been awoken?"

"Well, I would assume that either Morgana or Merlin has been, plus the Founders," Diana said, stating what was clearly the obvious.

"Not that," Minerva said, shooting a glare at her niece…or daughter, depending on how you wanted to look at it. "Who are they here as?"

"I guess only time will tell," Diana trailed off. Suddenly, a bright red phoenix feather appeared in the middle of the room. "Guess we should go, shouldn't we?" Minerva only nodded, and the two apparated off to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Three occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place awoke at the same instant.

Harry was simply glad that he no longer had to share a room as he cried out at the onslaught of memories that played across the back of his eyelids. Suddenly, they stopped. He sat up in bed. So he was Salazar Slytherin…no wonder he had such a hard time convincing the Hat to put him in Gryffindor…

Suddenly, there was a scream. It sounded like…Hermione! Harry jumped up and rushed into her room, again thankful that enough rooms had been cleaned so that she no longer shared with Ginny. If she was who he thought she was, Ginny definitely shouldn't overhear.

In an instant, Hermione's eyes flew open, staring straight into Harry's. "It's actually happened. As much as I hoped it would never come to pass, it's actually happened," she gasped, clearly in shock. "I hoped the Darkness would never rise so much. I guess I should have known it had to happen." She was clearly in shock. Harry couldn't help but hug her. "You realize that when we find Godric, he's going to laugh himself silly, don't you?" she asked. Harry could only chuckle.

"Yeah, I know, both of us having to beg the Sorting Hat to put us in his house instead of our own. Do you think we'll ever live it down?" Hermione could only shake her head.

"What are you two talking about in here?" a suspicious voice asked from the doorway.

"Nothing," Harry said hurriedly, before turning around completely. "Hermione just had a nightmare." When he turned around fully, he realized just who he was talking to. "Oh. It happened to you, too."

"How could you tell?" Bill Weasley asked, moving into the room. He was genuinely curious.

"Your eyes," Harry replied simply. "They're older."

"Jajamenekh," Bill said, holding out his hand in introduction.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione smiled, shaking his hand.

Bill turned to Harry. "Are you Godric Gryffindor?" Harry just shook his head, fighting not to laugh. "No. Your not. That's just priceless," Bill laughed. Harry put on a hurt look.

"Glad to know it brings you so much enjoyment," he said, doing a very good imitation of having his feelings hurt. After all, Slytherin house wasn't known for being sly and cunning for _nothing_.

"Sorry," Bill apologized, trying to sound sincere.

"You need acting lessons," Harry smirked, before laughing aloud at the look on Bill's face.

"Just who are the people that are causing the Darkness?" Hermione interrupted.

"Voldemort, obviously," Bill replied. "There must be more, though, otherwise we wouldn't be so spread out."

"Yeah. You were born in 1971, right?" Harry asked Bill. Bill nodded. "That would be about a year before Voldemort started rising in power. So, if we were born in 1980...who rose to power in 1981?" Harry knew the answer, he was simply waiting for Hermione and Bill to figure it out. Hermione got it first.

"Of course! And that would explain all the difficulties! They're in a league together! Now, are there any more?"

"So Cornelius Fudge is Dark?" Bill asked.

"Not only Dark; Evil," Harry confirmed. "There could be more. It depends who the others were reincarnated as."

"What's the difference?" Bill asked. As Jajamanekh, and still as Bill, Dark and Evil were the one and the same as far as he was concerned.

"Dark can use Dark magic, which is only classified because of what it can do if left in the wrong hands. Evil is dark magic in the aforementioned wrong hands," Harry explained. "Actually, all of us," he said, referring to himself, Hermione, and the other two founders. "Could be considered Dark wizards, as we had the knowledge of the Dark magics, and knew how to use them. We weren't evil because we didn't use it for our own gain. Say, for example, Death Eaters were attacking you and all of your family. You knew it was either your or them, and you decided it should be them. In this 'for instance', you not only know what the Killing Curse does, you know how to use it. You start using it on the attacking Death Eaters. Is it still Evil, as it saved you and your family? Or say there is a patient that is on their death bed. They know they're on their death bed, you know they're on their death bed. There's nothing that can be done for them. If you let what is ailing them take it's course, it's going to be long and painful. Do you use the Killing Curse to put them out of their misery? After all, it's quick and painless."

"I guess you have a point," Bill conceded reluctantly. Suddenly, a bright phoenix feather appeared. "Oh great. An Order meeting," Bill groaned.

"Maybe the rest of the ancients will be there," Hermione suggested. "That feels weird. Referring to myself as an ancient, when I'm one of the youngest. Anyway, Medea, Circe, and Morgana are your best bet. I doubt Godric or Helga will be there; they're most likely our age. I'd bet about anything that Merlin is the one inc control, as that part only appeared in that version of the prophecy, and he had to explain it to Morgana." Bill nodded, somewhat absently, before leaving the room.

He walked the distance between the third floor bedrooms to the kitchens very preoccupied. He didn't notice when Minerva and Diana McGonagall apparated in, practically on top of him, or when the Hogwarts group, consisting of Snape, Pomfrey, Sinistra, Flitwick, and Vector, flooed in to the kitchen. He did notice, however, when Dumbledore flooed in and immediately began the meeting.

"It has come to my attention that a prophecy is being fulfilled as we speak. Some of the most feared and revered wizards and witches are being reborn as Voldemort's followers. We must stand together in these increasingly dark times."

"Is there none that are on our side, or could be persuaded?" a voice called. It appeared to be Diana, an Unspeakable who Bill knew only vaguely from his time at Hogwarts. She had been in his year, only in Ravenclaw.

"I'm afraid not. This prophecy was quite specific. We do have a fairly good idea of what we're up against, however, as it was only made to a restricted number of people. One of them took the liberty of writing it down, which is what gives us the knowledge of it today," Dumbledore replied sadly. At least, he _seemed_ sad.

Bill fought to hide his disgust at such an obvious lie as there not being any light to balance out the dark. Honestly. He didn't notice others doing the same. Suddenly it hit him. What if Dumbledore was another the prophecy had spoken about? He glanced around the room to see if any members who had been born the year before Dumbledore had defeated Grindlewald, resulting in his jump in popularity, looked any different. None did. He continued his perusal of the room. The first he spotted that looked different was Diana. She seemed to sense his gaze, for she looked up. After examining him for a moment, she gave a small smile, and briefly nodded her head towards her aunt. Bill examined his old Head of House closely, and confirmed that she, too, had been one spoken of in the prophecy.

'Hmm,' Bill thought to himself. 'She was born in 1933. The year before Dumbledore started teaching, as well as the year before Grindlewald started his climb for power. Yes, that would fit.' Bill glanced around the room once more, looking for any others McGonagall's age. His eyes landed on Poppy Pomfrey. She, like Diana, appeared to feel his gaze on her, and looked up. She, like Diana, smiled once she figured out he knew. HE inclined his head towards the spot where the McGonagalls sat. She nodded slightly.

"I strongly caution you all," Dumbledore said, clearly adjourning the meeting. The meaning was made even more clear when he strode to the fireplace and flooed out.

"I do believe we need to speak for a moment," Diana said as the four gathered together. Bill nodded, and motioned to them to follow him.

As they climbed to the third floor bedrooms, the sounds of friendly bantering reached their ears.

"Remind me again, 'Wen, just why we are playing this?" an amused voice said from behind a closed door.

"Because, Sal, I enjoy beating you," another responded. "Checkmate."

"Knock, knock," Bill called through the door.

"Come in," two voices called in unison.

"I have indeed found three more," Bill said as he settled down.

"You would be Circe," Harry said, motioning to Professor McGonagall.

"And you would be Morgan Le Fay, also known as Morgana," Hermione said to Madame Pomfrey.

"Which would make you Medea," they concluded together, glancing at Diana.

"How did you figure that one out?" Bill asked, amused.

"It was quite easy," Hermione started. "After all, Circe was known for Transfiguration, Morgana for healing, and that only left Medea. While we don't know Diana well enough to draw any definite conclusions, you could relate the secrecy of living on a practically deserted island, where no one knows what you get up to, to that of a life of an Unspeakable, where, again, no one really knows for sure just what you do."

"That's also how we've reached a conclusion on who Godric and Helga must be. At least one characteristic has carried over. For you three, it was what Hermione said. For Bill, it was the love of Egypt. For Hermione, it was the thirst for knowledge. For me, it was Parseltongue. If we're right for Helga, it's her sense of justice, and for Godric, that blasted, all-knowing smirk," Harry said.

"Who are they?" McGonagall asked curiously, knowing quite a few who could possibly fit the description.

"Well, we obviously don't know for _certain_," Hermione said. "Helga, if we're right, is kinda obvious, and would be the only one to end up in her own house. Godric, however,… That could take some getting used to."

"Who do you think it is?" McGonagall pressed. She attempted to use Legilimency, another thing Circe and Medea had been famous for, but Hermione interrupted.

"Professor, you may have perfected the art of Legilimency, and in turn Occlumency, but we perfected Occlumency without knowing Legilimency first."

"Ironic, isn't it," Harry smirked. "Not only is Gryffindor's Golden Boy actually Salazar Slytherin himself, which is already enough to give Snape a heart attack, but knowing that the very same person was one of the people who helped to perfect Occlumency. It would put him in an early grave."

"I think that Dumbledore is another Dark power," Bill said, growing tired of the chitchat.

Harry and Hermione were shocked into silence for a moment. Bill was quite proud of himself, fully suspecting this would be the last time anything like _that_ would happen in a while.

"That would make sense," Hermione said. "You two were born the year before he started teaching, which was the year Grindelwald rose."

"Think how much power he has at his disposal," Harry added. "You would be hard pressed not to use it for your own gain. As revered as he is, everyone would turn a blind eye to his faults. The pedestal they've built for him is so high, he might as well be the Almighty himself in their eyes."

"We should be going," Pomfrey said, glancing at her watch. "You three have a reason for being in here. We don't. Keep us posted if you find the other two."

"We will," Hermione said. They said their good-byes before Minerva and Diana disapparated and Madame Pomfrey headed back downstairs to floo back to Hogwarts.

"When do you think that the best time to confront the other two will be?" Bill asked.

"As soon as possible. But unless one is brought here for a meeting or the other for questioning, the chances of us running into them are slim," Harry sighed. He rose. "I'm going back to my room before anyone can get suspicious." Bill and Hermione nodded as Harry left, and after a few more moments of discussion, Bill followed Harry's example. They must have all been much better actors than they gave themselves credit for. When Ginny woke up, and went to find Hermione, Ginny had no clue that her friend had changed. When Mrs. Weasley bustled up the stairs to wake Harry and Ron, Harry didn't let on that he was much different from the person he had been the last time she had seen him. When Ron was sent back up the stairs a half an hour later to wake his older brother, Bill never let on that he wasn't the same person Ron had known his entire life.

Author's Note: Well, how did you like the prologue and first chapter? I'd be more than happy to hear about it in a review! hint hint


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sadly, belongs to JKR. The song, The Rising End (The First Prophecy), belongs to ZAO.

Author's Note: It seems like it's been FOREVER! lol. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but hopefully they'll get longer!

The Rising End (The First Prophecy)

Chapter 2

Things were going just fine for the newly awakened six (and for the other two, but the first six hadn't met them, so they didn't know that.) Then, however, the inevitable happed. Someone became suspicious.

This someone just happened to be Ron Weasley. He was getting jealous at how much time Harry and Hermione spent together, holed up in the library. They had made it quite clear he was more than welcome to join them. However, it was the _library_ for crying out loud! Why would he want to spend time there? He wasn't at all surprised the Hermione wanted to spend time there, but _Harry_? His friends had been…off lately. He was finally going to do something about it. He couldn't confront Harry and Hermione, that much he knew. They would brush it off as nothing. They didn't even _realize_ they had been acting odd. He wandered down to the kitchen for something to eat.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Molly Weasley asked, sensing something wrong with her youngest son the second he stepped into the room.

"Nothing," Ron said hurriedly. "Just came for something to eat." Mrs. Weasley bustled off, and Ron heard an amused chuckle from the corner. "Oh! Hello, sir. I didn't realize you were there."

"Quite all right, Ron," Dumbledore said from his corner. "Are Harry and Hermione still in the library?" Dumbledore knew they were, as he had used Legilimency on Ron.

"Yes, sir," Ron said.

"Why don't you join them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Dumbledore suggested. "In fact, can you find out what they're researching for me? Harry really should be working on Occlumency, not to mention ways to destroy Voldemort."

"I guess," Ron said, as Mrs. Weasley hurried back over with a snack. He slowly stood.

"I'll wait here," Dumbledore called as Ron left the room. Ron nodded absently, making his way to the second floor.

"Wen, I really don't think that will work," Ron heard Harry say as he neared the room.

"Sure it will," Hermione answered as Ron stepped into the room.

"What are you talking about? And who's Wen?" Ron asked, walking over to the cluster of chairs his friends were sitting in.

"We're trying to learn some new spells," Hermione said, having not looked up from the book she was reading. "And Wen is what Harry insists on calling me."

"Why Wen?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's from a muggle cartoon," Harry said quickly. There was, after all, a reason Slytherin house was known for cunning and lying. Hermione just nodded absently, not really paying attention.

"What, exactly, are you looking for?" Ron asked, none too subtly. "Spells to use against You-Know-Who?"

"Something along those lines," Hermione said vaguely.

"Can I help?" Ron asked, finishing his food. Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Ron stood. "Be right back. I've got to take my plate back to the kitchen, or Mum will throw a fit." Harry and Hermione nodded again.

Ron rushed down the stairs, eager to finally be spending time with his best friends, even if they were just looking through books.

"Did you find Harry and Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as he got to kitchen. Ron had the feeling he had interrupted something pretty important.

"Yeah. They're researching spells to defeat Voldemort."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. Neither Weasley saw the smirk that crossed his face. "Be sure to remind Harry to work on Occlumency." Ron nodded, before going back up to the library. "I think I'll follow him, Molly," Dumbledore said. "I really need to talk to Harry on my own." He followed Ron out the door. Seeing this, the portrait of Mrs. Black rushed up to the library to warn them.

Having inherited 12 Grimmauld Place, the occupants had to obey Harry. However, they could twist the commands to suit their needs. The portraits had done that quite often, until one day in mid-July.

Harry, having only recently arrived at Grimmauld Place, had been in a bad mood. And, as most teenagers do when in bad moods, he was swearing. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley was somewhere in the house, but not knowing where, he was taking care to swear in Parseltongue, under the logic that, even if she had a general idea of what he was saying, she wouldn't get mad without knowing _exactly_ what he was saying. He was pacing in his room, ignoring the portraits. The portraits, however, weren't ignoring him.

"He can speak the language of the snakes," one whispered softly, clearly impressed.

"We need to tell the most recent Mrs. Black," another whispered. Mrs. Black had the respect of all the portraits, and they were all most eager to please her.

"I will!" said the first, quite certain he wouldn't disturb the pacing of the young man in the room. He quickly vanished from the frame. Minutes later, he returned with Mrs. Black.

"Just what is it?" Mrs. Black fumed. With the curtains over her portrait always closed, she was usually sleeping. This did not, however, mean she was ever in a good mood.

"Listen to the boy," a brave portrait answered. Normally, Mrs. Black wouldn't take such disrespect. She had opened her mouth to say as much when she heard the hissing.

Long, long ago, there had been a Slytherin marry into the Black family. It hadn't been _the_ Slytherin, the one that is widely remembered today, but his older sister, Persephone. That was actually who Mrs. Black was named after. Persephone Slytherin-Black had been a parselmouth, just like her brother. The trait had passed through the line although none were able to speak it, as that required a great amount of power. Mrs. Black was the closest to a parselmouth out of anyone in the family for centuries, and she could only understand it; her vocal cords just refused to form the sounds.

"You man, I'd wash your mouth out with soap if I could reach you," she said reprimanding, although with an underlying hint of amusement. "Who is it that's got you so upset?"

"Professor Snape," Harry said after a moment's hesitation. "The essay he assigned is nearly impossible."

"What's the topic?"

"'Discuss the Soul-Sucking Potion; who invented it, why, properties, what it does, etc.'"

"How is that a problem?"

"It isn't so much as mentioned in any of my books, information about it is banned from Hogwarts, and all the book stores I've heard of refuse to shock books about it, saying it's too dangerous. I tried looking in the library here, but the books yell, scream, or run away every time I come near."

"Yes, they've been charmed to do that to people they don't know. Let me talk to them. They'll listen to you, as the Black heir." Harry could practically hear the grimace in her voice.

"That would be great," Harry said, appearing relieved but wondering just what he was going to have to do in return.

"Actually," Mrs. Black said, more to herself than to Harry. "I can do better than that. Come with me," she said briskly. She waltzed out of the portrait, and it was all Harry could do to keep up.

"Ah! Here he is!" Mrs. Black said, coming to a stop across the hall from a portrait of a sleeping wizard. He was quite old, judging from the wrinkles and pure white hair. "Combibious? Combibious! Wake up!"

"Did you need something, 'Sephone?" the wizard asked groggily.

From there, an alliance of sorts had sprung, which was why Mrs. Black was currently walking quickly (after all, Blacks _never_ ran or, horror upon horrors, _sprinted_) to get to Harry and Hermione before Ron. She had to warn them about Dumbledore. While she _did_ trust Ron slightly more than most members of the Order of the Phoenix, she knew for a fact he hadn't seen the look on Dumbledore's face, or know that he was being followed.

"I know, but we need to find this," Harry was saying as Mrs. Black entered the library. She coughed loudly to get their attention. "Oh! I didn't notice you there!"

"Undoubtedly," Mrs. Black said, slightly amused. "After all, I just came in. I came to warn you. Dumbledore's coming up, and he's plotting something, that much is for sure. What, I can't be certain."

"So we were right," Hermione said softly, staring off into the distance. Mrs. Black's irritation at the vague remark was clearly read on her face. While she didn't _hate_ muggle-borns, per se, she would much rather not be made to feel stupid by one.

"And just what were you right about?" she asked, somewhat shortly.

"That he's evil," Hermione answered, looking slightly out of it.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Later," Harry suddenly hissed. He seemed to be listening intently. "They're coming." Sure enough, the footsteps were now much clearer. Mrs. Black could even faintly hear Dumbledore's as he silently followed Ron, if she strained enough to hear through the portraits she had come through. She quickly disappeared, taking care not to appear in any of the portraits Ron and Dumbledore were passing.

Author's Note: How'd you like it? Tell me in a review! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapters!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own very little, not even the title. Queen Jadis belongs to C.S. Lewis. The majority of the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: Slightly crossover, although you don't necessarily need to read the books it's crossed with to get it, I just took characters.

The Rising End (The First Prophecy)

Chapter 3

"Professor? May I talk to you?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked as he hesitantly opened the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Of course, Kingsley, my dear boy," Albus Dumbledore responded, masterfully hiding the annoyance he was feeling at being interrupted. He had lots of practice, after all. "And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Albus?" Actually, he would prefer to be called 'Supreme Ruler,' but that dream wasn't quite here yet.

"Um, right…Albus." Albus smiled, knowing that it _looked_ like he wanted his servants to be on his level, while also knowing that they always went back to calling him 'professor' or 'sir' within a sentence or two. "You had mentioned a prophecy at one of the last Order meetings…one about how there would be people, old souls, awakened souls, and that they would side with the Dark. Sir," Albus again smiled. He had already switched back. "I'm one of the awakened souls. Se-Osiris, to be exact. I just wanted to tell you, I would _never _go Dark; I would _never_ side with Voldemort."

"Thank you, my boy," Albus smiled. Actually, it was probably closer to a smirk, but it could be called a smile for now. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone to contemplate this turn of events." Kingsley nodded and left the room.

SECTION BREAK

In a completely different part of the country a very similar thing was happening…

Bellatrix walked steadily towards Lord Voldemort's doors. It was lucky she was as highly ranked as she was, otherwise she would have been stopped by now, no doubt. Luckily, she wasn't lacking in the confidence department. It was also fortunate that her new alter-ego wasn't either. No, from what she knew of Queen Jadis, also known as the White Witch, she, as Bellatrix, probably had less confidence, actually. She knocked on the door to Voldemort's chambers, praying he was in a decent mood.

"Enter!" he called. Apparently her prayers had been answered.

"My lord," she murmured reverently, bowing as she entered the room, glad that he only required such things as kissing his feet when new recruits were being inducted, or when someone had something to apologize for.

"What has driven you to disturb my peace?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"My lord, there is a prophecy that has recently come to light," Bellatrix said, fighting the urge to hurry through this little speech in fear of stumbling over her words. "It states that some extremely powerful people from the past will be reawakened. It will be the Darkest time on earth. Eight will side with the Light, and eight will side with the Dark, and the two sides will fight it out. I have recently discovered that I am one of the awakened."

As soon as Bellatrix left, Voldemort cast a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell around the room so no one could disturb him. He needed to think this through. As vain as he may be at times, he knew he wasn't a big enough threat to bring this particular prophecy into effect. Sure, he could very well be _one_ of the worst Dark Lords in history, but all tended to be one of the worst when they were reigning. He wasn't nearly so conceited as to say he was the most terrible there had ever been. He didn't have enough of a following, for one thing. After all, while there were small ally groups all over the world, Britain was the most in his control, and even then he was fighting with two or three other groups for control, even though most of the Wizarding World didn't make the distinction between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, there were parts that were loyal to only Dumbledore, as well as parts only loyal to Potter. He supposed either one of them, or even both, could be secretly evil, although he wouldn't place any money on either one…

The spells he had used to silence the room shifted, alerting him to a presence outside his door.

"Enter!" he called, having completed his musings for the moment. He unlocked the door, and took down the silencing spells. Lucius Malfoy cautiously entered. After all, his lord had apparently wanted to be alone, and he was disturbing him. There was no telling how pissed off Voldemort would be.

"My lord, I have some...unusual news."

"Which re-awakened soul are you?" Voldemort asked, having used enough Legilimency to determine the basic purpose. Malfoy stood there, gob smacked.

"How did you-"

"That is not important for now."

"Um, right."

Back at Grimmauld Place, everyone was getting ready to go back to school. Mrs. Black, having been spying on the Order meeting, informed Harry that Kingsley Shacklebolt had revealed himself to be one of the awakened, Se-Orisis, as had Moody, who had formerly been known as Taliesine.

"At least that's two down," Hermione had pointed out, upon hearing the news. "Maybe Helga or Godric will have more information."

As they reached Kind's Cross, and specifically platform 9¾, Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Diana all scanned the area, searching for the remaining two. All were also trying to distance themselves from Moody and Shacklebolt without seeming to do so.

Apparently the guard Dumbledore sent wasn't very effective. Within minutes of arriving at the station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had been surrounded by Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin gang. Ron held up to the barrage of insults admirably, but all Harry and Hermione could do was stare. Glancing at each other, Hermione nodded, before leaving to find Bill and Diana.

Malfoy wasn't insulting the trio like he normally would, either. After glancing at each other for a moment, Hermione nodded, before rushing off to find Bill and Diana, who had wandered to the far end of the platform. Malfoy gave a questioning look, which, while Harry probably wouldn't have been able to interpret the look from Malfoy, Salazar could read Godric's expressions almost perfectly. There had only been one time when he had been completely off… Salazar sent Godric a look that was almost guaranteed to make him at least flustered… 'Just wait…'

Luckily for Draco, he didn't have long to wait. Hermione was soon back with both Bill and Diana. Draco's eyes widened in understanding almost immediately. Harry and Hermione shared another quick glance before Harry suggested he and Ron find a compartment. He practically had to drag Ron away from the Slytherins, leaving Hermione to explain the bits and pieces they knew to Malfoy.

"Why are you leaving Hermione with the slimy Slytherins?" Ron asked. His best friends had definitely changed. They had been studying in the library for hours, which, while usual for Hermione, was _never_ usual for Harry, not even if he wanted something, or was paying Hermione back for something. They had never excluded him, but it was the _library_. That was almost like hanging a huge sign that read 'Go away Ron!' on the door. Usually Harry's name would have followed, but recently…

Harry was also reflecting some of the more recent changes, like when he had stopped taking it personally when Ron insulted Slytherins in general. The first few times it had hurt, but Harry knew his friend most definitely wasn't doing it intentionally.

The duo picked a compartment, and started hauling their trunks inside. Hermione soon joined them, motioning to Harry that she definitely needed to talk to him later. Harry had no doubt about that. He wasn't even completely sure he and Malfoy could get along enough to work together to stop the evil they were supposed to. After all, they had never been anything but enemies, and their alter egos hadn't exactly parted in the best of terms.

Author's Note: I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, but it was getting to the point where I kept staring at it and staring at it, and not being able to think of something to fix to make it better, and I finally just got fed up with it. Please review and tell me what you think of it, and thanks to those who have reviewed before!


End file.
